Damn It, Janet
Damn It, Janet 'from ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show is featured in The Rocky Horror Glee Show, the fifth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Finn and Rachel, with Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn doing back-up vocals. Finn and Rachel take on the roles of Brad and Janet while Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes (pre-Frank-N-Furter) portray Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia. It is originally performed by Barry Bostwick and Susan Sarandon in the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show with Richard O'Brien, Patricia Quinn and Nell Campbell aka Little Nell providing back-up vocals. Lyrics '''Finn: Hey, Janet Rachel: Yes, Brad? Finn: I've got something to say Rachel: Uh-huh? Finn: I really loved the... Skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet! Rachel: Uh! Oh, Brad Finn (Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn) : The river was deep, but I swam it (Janet) The future is ours, so let's plan it (Janet) So please don't tell me to can it (Janet) I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you... The road was long but I ran it (Janet) There's a fire in my heart and you fan it (Janet) If there's one fool for you then I am it (Janet) I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you... Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker There's three ways that love can grow That's good, bad, or mediocre Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so Rachel (Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn): Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had! (Oh, Brad) Now we're engaged, and I'm so glad (Oh, Brad) That you've met Mum and you know Dad (Oh, Brad) I've one thing to say and that's Brad I'm mad for you too... Oh, Brad! (Finn: Oh... dammit!) I'm mad, (Finn: Oh, Janet!) For you (Finn: I love you too) Finn and Rachel: There's one thing left to do. Ah-ooh! Finn (Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn): And that's go see the man who began it (Janet) When we met in his science exam, it (Janet) Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Janet) Now I've one thing to say and that's, Dammit, Janet, I love you... Dammit, Janet (Rachel: Oh, Brad, I'm mad) Dammit, Janet Finn and Rachel: I love you! Trivia *The on screen performance was criticized for “obvious lip-syncing”. *The full performance was never seen on TV due to a scene between Will and Sue outside of the choir room, however it was still released. Errors *During the performance the heart that Finn draws, changes into two different ones. Gallery 548px-FinnRachelDJ.png 710px-KurtQuinnMercedesDJ.png 571358_1288657405929_full.jpg 571407_1288662049497_full.jpg dammit janet.png damn-it-janet.jpg glee-dammit-janet-320-thumb-315xauto-17508.jpg tumblr_laxkhoZmvj1qzy85qo1_500.png|I LOVE YOU DJKurtcedesQuinn.jpg DJFinchel.jpg DJBrittana.jpg Damn It, Janet.gif Damn It, Janet2.gif Damn It, Janet3.gif Damn It, Janet4.gif Damn It, Janet5.gif Damn It, Janet6.gif Damn It, Janet8.gif tumblr mgyepimzKk1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mgyepimzKk1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mgyepimzKk1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mgyepimzKk1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mgyepimzKk1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mgyepimzKk1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mgyepimzKk1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mgyepimzKk1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif FabrummelRockyHorror.jpg dammit janet.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two